


Dark Desires

by McKayRulez



Series: Dark & Disturbed Stargate [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alive Aiden, Dark, Desire, Drug Withdrawal, Hurt Rodney McKay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, Rodney McKay Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Ford sat down next to him, leaning against the wall casually. "Hmm.. No hero Sheppard, and a dead guy you abandoned and left for dead.. Life's full of disappointments and surprises like that, isn't it?" He shrugged, then gave McKay a smug smile. "Just gotta roll with the punches, doc. You'll see. Life is a lot funner that way."





	Dark Desires

Rodney gasps and groans, then winces, as he awakens on the cold dirt floor. His body is sore against the firm, uncomfortable solid ground. His eyes blearily look about him, trying to take in his surroundings.

‘Where was he? What happened? How long had he been out of it?’

He hisses as he touches his temple delicately. His head pounded and his body felt heavy and sluggish. The slightest movement to sit up was a horrible idea, he would soon learn, as spasms shot threw him, his nerves prickling like needles. He laid himself back down, which unfortunately didn't help the pain in anyway, with the stiffness received.

'Focus McKay! Focus!' His brain was screaming at him to answer his initial questions, but at the same time that said brain was reluctantly withholding the answers.

'Alright well.. Let's just see what I have to work with, hmm?' Rodney checked himself over as much as he could without moving too much. There were some bruises, but nothing to major.. So why did he feel so terrible?..

Eventually after what felt like an eternity on the floor, but really was five minutes, Rodney steadied himself and forced his body up.

If Sheppard wasn't bringing the Calvary, then he'd just have to pick himself up instead.

There was only one door in the sparse room and Rodney determinedly went to it. When the door wouldn't open, he tried to evaluate the lock. Nothing. The burst of adrenaline he used to fight through the pain quickly fell away and McKay found himself back onto the floor with nothing else.

Fifteen minutes later, Rodney was sweating profusely and couldn't stop shaking. His hypochondriac brain went several places. Poison? Fever? His hypoglycemia? His claustrophobia? Was he dying? Melting! He was melting! Why did he find that so funny?!

Everything felt so surreal, yet so real at the same time. He felt giddy with illness, to the point that he couldn't stop the tears.

Suddenly there was a click and the door swung open, startling Rodney. Aiden strode in the doorway. An intimidating presence against the overwhelming emptiness. He took one look at the sweaty, delirious, scientist and grinned. His black searching eye looked like an unending abyss of darkness.

"Hey McKay!" There was a jovial expression on his face, as he gave Rodney's arm a playful pat. "I brought you the good stuff again." He lifted his other hand, showing he was carrying a brown fur bag.  
"Ford?" Rodney's unfocused dazed eyes, looked up at the man hovering above him. The lone ceiling light was behind him, casting a golden corona around his silhouette. "Is that.. really you?.."

Ford laughed. "Who else would it be?.." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Bet you where expecting Sheppard, weren't you?"

"I.. I thought you were dead." Rodney admitted astounded.

Ford sat down next to him, leaning against the wall casually. "Hmm.. No hero Sheppard, and a dead guy you abandoned and left for dead.. Life's full of disappointments and surprises like that, isn't it?" He shrugged, then gave McKay a smug smile. "Just gotta roll with the punches, doc. You'll see. Life is a lot funner that way."

"Ford." Rodney frowned. "We never meant to leave you for dead, Shep-"

"McKay." Ford raised a hand to stop him. "I don't blame you. You didn't even come on the mission with us, remember? Aiden's face hardened. "That was Sheppard's fault, not yours."

"He didn't.. He wouldn't have-"

Ford smiled and placed an arm around McKay, making him wince as pain wracked his body. "Don't worry. All water under the bridge." He grinned and slapped Rodney's arm, making him yelp and rub it delicately. "Oooh.. Still in pain buddy, after our fun night together?"

"’Fun night?’.. What happened to me?.. Why can't I remember?"

Ford looked him over carefully. Studying him. Trying to detect if it was a lie or hidden motive. "Really?.. Nothing?.. Nothing at all?"

Rodney shook his head, then winced, as that made his headache worse. "No." He rubbed his head with shaking hands. "How did I get here?"

Ford evaluated him, then looked appeased. "That's not important right now. What matters is I have the cure for your suffering."

"The.. Cure?" Rodney gave him a confused look as Ford pulled out a needle from his bag, Rodney immediately lifted his hands. "No, no, wait!"

"Shhh.."

Rodney tried to shove him away, but Ford easily overpowered him and he got on top of him, pinning the scientist to the cold unyielding floor.

"Just relax doc." Ford lift the syringe. It's long thin metal glinted like a star against the light. "It's all going to be fine..."

Terror filled McKay as Ford's dark eye gazed down at his arm's pale soft flesh.

"Trust me."

\--

Rodney's eyes slowly awoke to darkness. He shifted his head slightly feeling a pillow under it. He could also feel soft sheets draped over his body. There was a deep ache foreign below his spine, and his legs felt strained and on fire. He raised his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, but felt a resistant tug at his wrist. He was tied up to the top of the bed frame. His heart pounded in his chest, as fear overtook him. Ice filled his veins in a cold sweat, and goosebumps spread over his arms.

He was somewhere else now. He was sure of it. That small closet he had been in wasn't big enough for a bed. As he frantically gazed around the pitch blackness, his eyes slowly adapted. He couldn't see much, but some outlines situated against a dimly lit window.

"You were always Sheppard's favourite, you know." The figure looked like a stoic, haunting eclipse in the dark twilight.

Rodney jumped at the sudden voice breaking the silence. "Ford?..."

"I always craved his attention. I would do anything for him, but he never had eyes for me... Only you."

McKay stared hard into the shadows. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Don't play stupid with me, McKay. We both know you're smarter than that." Ford's voice maintained a low unnerving tone, that made Rodney shake against his restraints.

McKay's eyes flickered to and fro in desperate hope his team would be just outside. Just around the corner. Here to save the day like they always do. McKay's mind was racing a mile a minute of just how royally screw he was. What a high and angry Ford may do to him.. He.. He just... Needed to buy them time.. Yeah.. That's what he had to do.. "Sheppard.." Rodney gave a nervous short laugh. "He can't stand me-"

"ENOUGH!" Ford's voice was abrupt and loud. He stood and paced. "Don't lie to me!"

Rodney could detect the agitated silhouette's movements. "S-sorry." He could hear a shaky deep breath from Ford.

"Right.. Right.. It's cool.. It's good. I'm okay." He laughed.

Rodney shivered. "Ford.. Please untie me..” 

“Not yet.. I’m not finished yet.” 

Rodney’s brow furrowed, as he tried to figure out what he ment. “Why am I tied up?"

"I tasted you and tried you."

His eyes widened in confusion, his breath caught in his throat, and he stuttered. "Wha-what?"

Ford's tone darkened again. "I wanted to find out why Sheppard desires you so much.." He grinned sinisterly, with his eyes hidden in the low light.

A cold sweat rolled down Rodney's back.

"I think I understand now."


End file.
